Un gatito solitario
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —Me recuerda a mí —al oír eso, Marinette observa al gatito, hallando las similitudes que tiene el minino y Chat Noir./ —Lo solitario que se siente —añade y en eso, ella alza la cabeza observando sus ojos cristalizados.


El sol hace unas horas se había alzado, Chat Noir se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, donde un gato estaba apoyado en su regazo y sus manos sobre el pelaje del felino.

—¿Estas solo? —preguntó al minino, a pesar de que no le iba a contestar, aunque maulló posiblemente por hambre— Yo también estoy solo —dijo— Hace un tiempo, me he sentido realmente solo, pero hoy más que nada.

Su voz sonaba melancólica, el guante seguía deslizándose por el pelaje rubio.

Estuvo minutos así, hasta que una persona se posó en frente suyo, era Marinette que al ver al héroe se acercó con curiosidad, quedando embelesada al instante en que vio al gato.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó a ella, mirando a ese gato rubio y ojos verdes que le recordaba tanto a Adrien. Era pequeño y esponjoso, una bola de pelos rubios con unos matadores ojos verdes. Justo como Adrien por eso quedo encantada al verlo. Aun si los gatos no eran su mayor fascinación.

—¿Yo? —preguntó juguetón.

Las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon.

—¡M-me refiero al gato! —el aludido arqueó una ceja—¡A ese gato rubio! —Él alzó las dos cejas, ella lo apuntó—El de ojos verdes... ¡El que estoy apuntando!

Chat Noir rió suavemente al verla con ese sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas: "¿Quieres cargarlo?" Ofreció.

Marinette asintió ligeramente y Chat le pasó el gatito con una sonrisa, ella lo tomó y se sentó al lado del héroe, teniendo el pequeño gato en su regazo, quien ronroneó, poniéndose cómodo en su nuevo sitio.

—Le gustas.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo, imaginándose que el gatito era Adrien. Entretanto sus manos se deslizaban en su suave pelaje dorado.

—Y ¿Qué haces aqui? —Marinette, preguntó.

—No podía dormir bien anoche—dijo y agregó: "Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y paseando por la ciudad, vi a este gato vagando como yo" —bajando la mirada y volviéndolo a acariciar— Y bueno... —hizo una pausa por un momento— ¿Sabes...? —comenzó Chat Noir— Cuanto más miró a ese gato...

Pero no dijo nada. En su interior se dijo que era mejor no decirlo.

—¿Umm...?

Chat Noir se inclinó hacia adelante y acarició también al gato, acción que generaba que a veces sus dedos enguantados rozaran los de la muchacha. Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, esperando que continué, lo que causo que al final lo dijera.

—Me recuerda a mí —al oír eso, Marinette observa al gatito, hallando las similitudes que tiene el minino y Chat Noir.

—Bueno, ustedes dos son rubios y de ojos verdes— repuso mirando a la bola de pelos que acariciaba. El héroe sonrió melancólicamente.

—No me refería eso... sino... —hizo una pausa y acarició el gato una vez más—Lo solitario que se siente —añade y en eso, ella alza la cabeza observando sus ojos cristalizados.

Marinette sintió un dolor en su pecho. (¿Él se siente internamente así?)

—No se ve tan mal—repuso ella, parecía que hablaba del animal, pero estaba hablando del héroe gatuno aun si no se refería concretamente a él (Nunca vio que Chat Noir sufría) Y ahora que lo miraba podía notar huellas de dolor.

—Estaba vagando en las calles... —Repuso— Parece que no tiene un hogar, tal vez huyo.

—Puede ser que estaba paseando y... (Pero no sabía que más decir)

—Puede que se peleó con su padre y no tiene intenciones de volver.

—¡No, Chat! —El susodicho alzó la vista, sorprendido, el gato que estaba dormitando en su regazo también se alarmo— Digo, sólo lo estás viendo desde un punto de vista, seguro está paseando, los gatos siempre vuelven a su hogar.

—Quizás este no... Tal vez no sienta que fuera su hogar, ya no. Puede ser que sienta solo y no tiene a nadie más.

—Puede que el gato este solo en tema familiar, pero estoy segura de que tiene amigos que lo apoya —Trató de argumentar de manera optimista.

—Sí, puede… pero ¿y si sus amigos han estado ocupados últimamente? Puede que estén con sus propias familias... y no... hay lugar para él.

Chat Noir acarició la cabeza del gato, haciéndole ronronear. Marinette pasó la mirada al gato rubio y luego el héroe de Paris.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Gritó Marinette desesperadamente, levantandose de golpe -no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación- sorprendiendo a los gatos. Ocasionando que el felino de cuatro patas se marchara corriendo—. Él me tiene a mí. Yo estoy ahí para él.

Ninguno se percató de que se fue el animal por el cual supuestamente estaban hablando, ese, que se reunió con otros gatos que rondaban por la zona.

—¿Lo estás?—Sus ojos realizando un contacto visual inquebrantable.

—Por supuesto—Respondió sinceramente y colocó su mano encima de la de Chat Noir. El gatito no pudo evitar sonreír, al sentir su contacto.

—¿Estarás ahí para mí?

Ya no refiriéndose a la bola de pelos. Ella asintió mientras sus ojos azules emitían un brillo sincero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A partir de ese momento, el gatito dejo de sentirse solitario. Había alguien, y cegado por la tristeza, no se dio cuenta que había muchas personas más que siempre estarían ahí para él. Inclusive de la persona por la cual iba a escapar de su hogar.


End file.
